The Sheikah Tribe
by FictionalYT
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know if people actually live by their code, or do they think it's a news years resolution? The Sheikah keep their word no matter what. Have you ever wondered how many Sheikah there are, why they exist, or if there is one behind you right now? Time to see if it's true by reading this entail on the book...
1. The Troops

Chapter 1: The Troops

**Name:?**

_Pacing back and forth as I thought of what I had done._

"Respik! RESPIK!" I called out with all of my might. Nothing. Not even the birds are chirping now. A worried expression had not left my face since he thought it was a good idea to hike all the way up the mountain to get Kylie himself.

Kylie was goofing around like usual and fell down one part of the mountain and her neck scarf caught onto a rock. She was hanging onto the scarf with her hands and had seemed to almost be given out. She used her Sheikan whistle and blew it hard. The whistle was went for only the Sheikah to hear it. We did.

Respik knew exactly where she was and started to hike early this morning. It's now the afternoon, but there is no possible sight of him.

Now I am up here in the mountains, making sure they're all right. With dagger in hand, I sneaked through the tunnel system that led all the way to the top of the mountain. There, I scouted around to try and find any chipped rocks that still crumbled. My forensics skills were kicking in as every Sheikah needed them.

I finally heard a yelp and found myself staring down at Kylie who was trying to climb up.

I had brought a rope with me, so I lowered it down from my satchel and with all of my strength, I brought her up. Pull by pull, she slowly came to the top and I grabbed her sides with my foot on the rope and carried her to the surface.

"What in your right mind were you thinking?" I yelled. Furious I wasn't able to find Respik on the way, suddenly I fell to her feet and started to sob.

"What's going on?" Kylie patted my back, but I ignored.

With hands over eyes I replied, "Respik…huh…is gone. He went after y-you! And hasn't returned since. So I-I went up here to see if…if I could find him and save you, b-but…" I mourned there in silence as Kylie connected the dots.

"Why us?" She suffered to ask.

**Name: Kylie**

I walked down the mountain with the **Impa** I know and love. She was 6 when I came to the world and now my mother is dead. She died from child birth, poor Aretha. But Impa had always been there for me. I am now 12 and she is 18.

We laughed so much together, but that doesn't matter now. Because now we are crying, and crying isn't the same as laughing. Not at all.

When we got back to camp, we settled down in our tent. Danethile and Zacchary were playing in the pond, splashing each other. I lay down, arms crossed and eyes filled with the river of regret. Plymouth woke up with hands over her eyes, rubbing gently to wake them up. She ran to join the splashers.

I was wondering when or _if_ Respik was coming back. This camp was about to move into a bunker beneath the noses of the guards who protected the walls of Castle Town.

I suddenly began to walk out and pace. I didn't stop pacing, I kept walking and walking until my legs couldn't do it anymore.

Pacing back and forth as I thought of what I had done.


	2. The Gathering

**Chapter 2: The Gathering**

_This might be a problem._

**Name: Impa**

Kylie and I sorted out the search parties and decided that I go alone, Danethile go with Plymouth, and her and Zacchary go together as well.

I wasn't completely alone, however. I was with a fairy named Wren. She was our aerial scout from day one. We met her when she was a small one, and she was crippled badly.

We fixed her up, and after that, she agreed to return the favor.

She sat on my pouch because of an accident that occured. She was caught by a young boy, but only managed to escape after the boy opened the jar. She was found on the entrance path.

I ran along the trees as I tried to find the other group.

The people in that group were Opal, the leader, Mattsan, Sean, Xavior, and Audiray. All of them very skilled. Mattsan was the eldest of the tribe, being 23 years old. Followed after him was Sean, whom was 20. Opal was 19, turning 20 in the late summer, then Xavior and Audiray, who were 17 and 15.

There was more than us two tribes though. The problem being, I only know of ours and Opal's. Legend is what gave us clues for others. We've ran into one other Sheikah, but they ran away after we noticed the symbol.

The symbol was simply just a red eye with 3 triangles above it acting like eyelashes. The two ends of the eye were curved and there was a bold circle in the middle, only containing a border of more red.

It was printed on all of our robes and clothes of all kinds. I ran towards the sighting which they were found last. I saw a small pack of smoke flying in the air. There they were.

**Name****:?**

I spotted something in the trees. It rustled like a breeze would to leaves.

"Everyone," I whispered. "Hurry! Inside your tents!"

I used my binoculars to try to see the shadow on the branches. No luck. It was completely gone.

I turned around to tell the others, but I ended up running into another person. I pulled out my dagger and pointed it toward them. As soon as I had, I sheaved it and observed the rest of my target. I had seen the truthful eye plastered onto the women's shirt.

"Fellow Sheikah, I apologize for pulling out my weapon like that. May I ask what tribe and what name?" I covered up my nervousness. It was leaking through, all of that sweat.

"Please, rise. I come from the **Leader Tribe**, I am **Impa**. I ask of you a favor." Impa concluded.

"I am **Opal**, of the **Sapphire Tribe**," I continued. "We shall be of service to the Leaders."

"Where is the rest of your pack? I need them all. You see, I have lost our Leader in a horrible accident this morning. One of our members, Kylie, had been practicing on top of **Death Mountain** and she fell off. Our Leader hiked all the way up to save her, you see? But after such a long time, Respik has not returned. We have a small set of search parties, but I am afraid there is not enough." Impa began to pull me back in interest.

"Yes ma'am. Right away. Everyone! Come out, it's safe!" I yelled out.

"I appreciate it, Opal," She proceeded.

So the rest of my group came out, cautious as I have never seen them before. You see, they've never been on a **real** mission.

_This might be a problem_, I thought towards myself as I panicked.


	3. The Man

Chapter 3: The Man

_Who is staring back at _me_?_

Name: Kylie

"You there! Don't make a move!" A voice belonging to a brave woman called unto me.

I stood still, not moving a muscle.

_What's wrong? What's after me, _I thought. Something crawled up my leg.

"Eek!" I shrieked before catching myself. I heard a hiss, and I passed out onto the ground, a surge of pain growing in my leg before numbing it completely.

Name: ?

"Aw, crud. Back! Back, evil being!" I yelled at the slithering beast. The most poisonous snake was staring at me. The **Mayfield Snake**. It hissed at me, inching closer.

"I said back!" I drew my sword, and the snake flinched. I walked forward, as if taunting it.

It lunged forward, trying to take a bite out of my sword, but I didn't let it. It bit hard, and I swung it backwards. What was aggravating it so much?

It swung towards me once more, so I took it for advantage. Its throat aligned with my blade, and I cut off its head. It fell silent and acid blood came spilling out.

I was about to leave when I took in one important detail. There was a girl. A girl with a strange marking on her skin tight suit.

I ripped a hole in the area of her bite. It wasn't a big hole or bite, which was good. I reached into my satchel and grabbed an antidote which I smoothed onto her wound. I'll be it, it was already swollen.

I sat next to her for the next 2 minutes waiting for her medicine to sink into her poor skin. Soon, she was ready to carry out.

She looked 11 or 12 and had very blonde hair. I grabbed both her arms and set her weight onto my back and shoulders. She was heavy, even though she looked healthy. She was very fit, like she had been running for days.

With a vial of snake poison in my backpack, I was happy to carry her towards castle town, so she could get some real treatment done for her. Though I didn't have a lot of Rupees on me, only about 4 green Rupees, 1 blue one, and I thought I had a red one around there somewhere in my wallet.

I heaved all the way there, panting, gasping for air. I drowned myself in water once I was at my destination. She lay in my lap as I gulped down my last drop of water. Finally satisfied, I ran around to the forgotten potion shop. No one ever comes here anymore.

Abandoned potions, bottles, and ingredients galore were scattered everywhere. Almost every inch of the place was sprouting spider webs. Rats ran away as I slammed the door, almost scaring them half to death.

I sat her on top of the counter and gathered the red and blue potion, mixing them together. A purple brewed substance stood in place as the sum of the concoction. I opened her mouth and poured some in, not too much to choke her to death, but not too little where it was useless either.

She sprang right up into sitting up position and ran outside. I grabbed her hand and yanked her back in the cracked brick building, before saying, "Are you nuts? What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Who are you?! Get away from me ya creep!" She tried to break free from my grasp, but she couldn't. She seemed very weak against me, and she gave up soon enough.

Someone was staring deep at something that I could tell through the window of the shop's door. It wasn't just anything, it was _us_.

"Who is he?" The girl asked, noticing my site.

"Who is staring back at _me_?" I panicked.


	4. The Power

Chapter 4: The Power

Is that really him?!

Name: Kylie

I bit my lip to prevent me from crying, scared, hurt, left with a stranger. I had no idea where I was, or, for that matter, _who_ I was.

"What was that business you had in that cave?" The imtimadating woman asked.

"I have no idea what cave you're talking about," I replied, my voice quavering.

"Surely, you would know why you are here, then," She stood in an awkward stance. "Well then, what is you're name?"

I stood there, pointer finger to my bottom lip. I was thinking. Was it Trish? I don't remember being called that, but it seemed so plausible. Catherine? Still unlikey, I felt more confortable with that name.

"I don't know," I simply answered.

"I'll call you Red Eye, then," She turned away, and gathered her stuff. Jars clinked, tools scraped and they were all placed inside a weaved basket. She hurried to wrap a black cloth on top of the basket.

"Why Red Eye? No offense, but I'm pretty sure that's not a normal name." I pointed out.

"Well, do you want to tell me your real name, or not?" She countered.

"Whatever. Where am I then?" I asked.

"In a forgotten potion shop in Castle Town." She answered like it was no big deal.

"Okay, I guess." I was still confused. I had no absolute memory of anywhere, anything, anyone, nothing whatsoever.

"You really don't know, do ya?" She concluded.

"Ya, pretty much. I have no idea where I belong either." I spoke.

"Must have been that snake bite..." She murmurred.

"A SNAKE **_WHAT?!_**" I panicked.

"You only got a snake bite from the most dangerous snake in the world!" I could tell she was getting sweaty. As for me, I was sweating an extra salty sea.

"Listen," She continued. "That snake is called the Mayfield Snake. If it makes contact with you into a vain, it makes you have amneisa, or permanet memory loss..."

"Wait. What?" I held my head as a headache surged through.

"I never got a chance to ask," I remembered. "What's your name?"

"My name?" She obviously found the question odd. "My name is Catherine. I'm formally known as Trish though. Sure, it might seem strange, but the story is that my mom was a hero. She saved so many people in her past.

"One day, though, when fighting a Wolfos in Snowpeake, another Wolfos attcked her from behind, thus ending her legacy. Her name, you see, was Trish. My friends and family think I am her rencarnated soul." She mourned silently while I stood amazed.

"Okay, now _this _might seem strange, but no doubt did it happen."

"Go on," She gestured.

"Earlier when you asked what my name was, I was trying to recall it. The first thought that came to my head was Trish."

Her head tilted in disbelief.

"But wait! The second one was Catherine." I rushed.

"That _is_ strange. No time for that, though. We have to go quickly." She then proceeded to yank my arm continously so I would walk through the gates and ride on a gorgeous gray mount. Such a beautiful horse it was.

I held on tight to her as we gallopped towards a mountain. It was getting quite humid as we proceeded further into the area.

I saw a figure up ahead that seemed familiar.

"Is that him?" The women seemed to get excited. "Is that _really_ him?"


	5. The Ransom

_They didn't know who they were dealing with._

**Name: Trish**

"Is that him?" I exclaimed. "Is that _really_ him?"

"Who?" Red Eye asked.

"Maybe if you looked at him, you will remember." I explained. "Come on. Get on my horse Midnight and we shall travel to where I think you belong. It is important to meet this man."

"Okay, I guess." Red Eye was still obviously confused.

"Come on then, get a move on." I pushed her to the door. "Wait. First you need to put on this black hood. I do too, so no one will know who was in this shop."

I handed her a jet black poncho with a hood attached to it. It wasn't too long, but it covered up Red Eye's red eye in the front. It was perfect.

I helped her get on the irritated Midnight who was ever so ignorrant of my commands. Perhaps she didn't yet trust Red Eye. She might have thought she was faking, but I saw it with my own eyes, and that was no small bite.

'Maybe I can get a memory healing antidote that will restore her thoughts.' I thought to myself.

"By the way," Red Eye broke the unofficial silence after we were all set to head for the gate. "How do you think I predicted your name?"

It was a strange question. One that couldn't leave without an answer. "I...I don't know. I do have a prediction about where you come from though. I think you are apart of a tribe. Which tribe? I don't know yet."

"Super helpful," She stated sarcastically.

"Aren't I?" We both laughed.

"Listen," I started again. "Do you remember anything that you have done in the past?"

"No," She quickly answered. "Like I said, I don't remember a single thing. I just woke up in the store, seemingly petrified. I just remember something cold on my leg, which woke me right up. I was startled, and I tried to escape. Instinct."

"Hm. Instinct. Where have I heard someone say that all the time before? Huh!" I gasped.

"What?! WHAT?!" Red Eye shoke me as if I had fallen into a state of a heart attack.

"I know where to go, Red."

**Name: Kylie**

"Where? Where are we going?" I attacked.

"Somewhere. I've seen that red eye on others before. I don't know if they still have a camp there, but it's worth my effort."

"What is my tribe called?"

"It's been years, Red. I have no idea. I don't think your symbol has to do anything with the name from the top of my head."

"Get me there, quick."

I started to think. What was it called? I think it started with an S. S-H-E-I-K-A-H. It seemed **so** plausible!

"Sheikah," I could tell I startled Trish. "Sorry, just thinking aloud."

"Funny thing is," She started. "that's the exact name now that I remember it."

"How does that happen?!" I was so confused, I was certain my head was going to explode.

"Why do you know where my tribe lies?" I asked, curious.

"I used to be a Sheikah. Then a terrible accident happend. I was gathering some food for our tribe one morning, since it was my duty. Then, just like my mother, Wolfos appeared. They scratched me, and wouldn't leave me alone. I ran back to the village, crying, being 11 at the time.

"My mom gave me a map to this place before she went on her journey and died. The Sheikah welcomed me in, for they saw the map and the signature of my mom. The person I trusted most was Respik."

"Respik," I interrupted. "Familiar."

"He should be. He's the leader of an important tribe. I might actually be apart of your tribe. Anyway, I tripped over a weed which seemed bolted into the ground at the time. The Wolfos caught up to me and they hit my legs badly.

"Respik shoed them away and came to carry me to the healing chambers. It was just a tent that had medical supplies in it, but that's was Respik called it. He played his favorite bongos to help sooth me after he patched me up. Then, the group sent me to Castle Town because they didn't want me hurt any longer. It broke my heart to not be with them, but I knew they did it to protect me.

"In fact, one of my legs is made of cybernectics. So technically, I'm a cyborg."

"Wow," I sat in awe. "That is one heck of a story right there."

Suddenly, a paper flew in my face. I removed it and started to read out loud.

"If you want to see your precious leader again," The note said. "Pay us 5,000 Ruppees or face our wrath."

"Now where did you get that from?" Trish giggled, not seing the note in my hand.

"It's a ransom note."

"WHAT?!" Trish yelled, this time being more serious.

By the time Trish had yelled that, we were there at the gates of the familiar tribe.

The Sheikah came to try and kill us, but someone yelled.

"HALT!" Everyone lowered their weapons, which mostly pertained in spears and crossbows for the snipers in the trees.

"Kylie!" Someone came running towards us.

"Excuse me," I started as the young girl hugged me. "Who are you?"

**Name: Plymouth**

"It's me! Plymouth!"

I couldn't believe she forgot me. Then again she was gone for 3 months, searching for Respik.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"In Castle Town, but I still don't know you."

Another women was with them, and she smirked at Kylie.

"Wait," Impa started. "Who are you?"

"Impa! It's been a long time!" The women said.

"Huh?" Impa was super confused, and she started to raise her weapon just in case.

"It's me! Catherine!"

"Huh?" She repeated.

"Trish?" The women said again.

"Wait! Trish?! Long time, no see!"

"Ya, no kidding!"

"Please, tell us. Why doesn't Kylie remember Plymouth? I mean, it's only been three months."

"Three months? I had no idea. She doesn't either. Red Eye-I mean-Kylie was bitten by the Mayfield snake, a memory loss acid entered her leg, and thus, her memory was gone. She also recieved this on her face while we were riding." Trish claimed.

I noticed that the women was more serious, and maybe even one the verge of tears.

Impa suddenly dropped her weapon, which startled us all.

"Respik has been taken into imprisonment?!" Imap gasped on her knees.

I wasn't worried though. They didn't know who they were dealing with.


End file.
